


Caged Bird, I Clip Thy Wing

by Anonymous



Category: Detective Grimoire (Video Games), Tangle Tower (Video Game)
Genre: AU | Freya Lives, Animal Death, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adam tom and edwyn this is for you, and im gonna make you hate [redacted], even tho its not directly conntected, i love tangle tower lets all watch me fail to do it justice, im going to make you feel bad for flora dang it, oh yeah uh spoilers for the whole game and also the first game, that FREAKING BIRD, whats a mystid???? whats the lake? WHATS THE SETTING, whats a plot?? i only care about freya not being dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Freya survives her attempted murder, Sally & Grimoire are called in to find out who tried to eliminate the gem of Tangle Tower.Then, the real mystery.
Relationships: Freya Fellow & Fifi Fellow & Poppy Pointer, Freya Fellow & Flora Fellow, Sally & Detective Grimoire
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Caged Bird, I Clip Thy Wing

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i love mystery stuff but idk if im good at writing it but we'll see

_ “Richard.” _ Flora held in a wince at the sound of her own voice, quiet and raspy with disuse, yet still the loudest thing in the room as she stared down her brother.

“...Flora. What are you doing up so late?” The question was an unwelcome distraction, and she ignored it, instead gliding down the stairs in even, measured steps. The inkdip hanging in her brother’s grip was her focus as she walked up to him, holding her hands out in an unspoken command.

It was carelessly dropped into her open palms, and mentally she promised to give it a proper burial in the morning. For now, however-

“Get out.”

Richard’s startled face was staring back at her when she looked up from the cold body now resting in her grasp. “What?”

“Get. Out.” she said, or rather, whispered. “You and the others, wherever they are. If you are not gone by morning...” The rest was left implied, but she watched his expression grow pinched before he took one step back, then another, before retreating up the staircase behind her.

Finally alone, Flora knelt on the floor and cried.

Too little, too late.

⇀

Blinking awake from her reverie, Flora caught Freya’s gaze from across the room. The young girl smiled at her, apparently not noticing that she’d been lost in her own memories.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Freya asked, brandishing her paintbrush with a flourish. “We’re going to be here for a while.”

“....”

“I get it, don’t worry. At least we’ve got Tabatha to keep us company in the meantime.”

Flora glanced to the side, her fingers instinctively squeezing the feather in her hand tighter. Penelope’s birds had always unnerved her. Any avian that wasn’t one of her beloved inkdips prompted nothing but unease. The other birds were violent to them, and she’d always taken careful pains to raise her flock away from the aviary, where they’d be safer.

But besides that, Tabatha was simply an unsettling bird in her own right.

“Hey, how about I put on some music? No need for us to be standing here in complete silence for hours, right?” Freya chimed, setting her palette and brush aside and heading for the gramophone. Flora released some of the tension in her shoulders as soon as Poppy’s music began playing from the cassette tape. Her eyes slipped closed as soon as the comforting melody began to echo through the room. Were they open, she’d have been able to see Freya’s tender smile as she returned to her canvas to begin her work.

She had no idea how much time passed after that. The cassette rewound itself and looped several times over, and at some point Freya had begun humming along.

“Flora?” That warm voice prompted her to open her eyes again, but this time, instead of a smile to greet her, she noted the distinctly worried look across her face. Freya’s nose was wrinkled, as though she smelled something off, and her eyes darted around the room. “I’m going to go downstairs to see Felix for a moment, I forgot that there was something I wanted to ask him-” she said, almost rushed, as she knelt to set her things down before turning around.

Before Freya had even taken a full step back towards the door, a horrible, unearthly _ sound _ reverberated through the room. Flora’s vision immediately went dark at the edges, but before she fell to the floor, she caught sight of Freya- sweet, kind Freya -dropping like a stone.

She didn’t hear the harpoon shot that came after.

**Author's Note:**

> im raerengue on tumblr & eggroyalty on twitter PLEASE talk to me abt tangle tower i am so alone


End file.
